


Ticklish

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Jackal is more ticklish than anticipated.





	Ticklish

"Wow, I guess you really are that ticklish."

Jackal stared at Lucy, utter betrayal in his golden gaze. His ears lay flat against his skull, and his tail swished dangerously. In addition, his fur was poofed out in indignation at the tickle assault he'd unjustly endured a few seconds prior.

Lucy giggled at the demon. "You know, that almost makes you cute."

"I am a demon of Tartaros!" the man protested. "I am not cute!"

"You are cute, deal with it," Lucy informed him. "Now, what would the cute demon like for dinner?"

"I AM NOT CUTE!"


End file.
